


De gripe, caca de gallina y pociones azules

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Chickens, Flu, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, bat, chicken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llevaba todo el día con trabajo hasta el cuello. Ha habido una epidemia con una gripe extraña que solo afecta a los animales, sobre todo a los fantásticos.





	De gripe, caca de gallina y pociones azules

Llevaba todo el día con trabajo hasta el cuello. Ha habido una epidemia con una gripe extraña que solo afecta a los animales, sobre todo a los fantásticos. Muchos dueños de esas mascotas enfermas llegaron preocupados a la clínica con sus pequeños amigos muy débiles con fiebre alta y temblores.

Por suerte para todos, no era grave y en poco tiempo —y de paciencia y mimo— los animales se recuperaban rápido.

—Siento haberte entretenido con las gallinas —se disculpó Régine, su jefa—. Realmente no pensé que vendría un ganadero con todas ellas juntas.

—Bueno, menos mal que no han sido vacas —se mofó Gabrielle, limpiando la mesa de la consulta de las cacas de gallina.

—Calla. Tendría que echarle la bronca por ello —dijo Régine, arrugando la nariz.

—Sí. El Sr. Bordelon es todo un personaje. Solo a él se le ocurriría traernos quince gallinas de su corral.

Régine y Gabrielle se echaron a reír, porque era mejor que lloriquear. Además, a Régine no le gustaban los quejicas y le encantaba cómo trabajaba Gabrielle.

—¿Queda alguien por entrar? —preguntó la joven Delacour lavándose las manos en el fregadero.

—No lo sé —Régine miró la lista de pacientes y negó con la cabeza—. No. Nadie.

—En ese caso, voy a ver cómo están los gatos. Esta mañana habían estado vomitando y me preocupa que vayan a peor.

Gabrielle salió de la consulta justo cuando se abrió la puerta de la clínica. Acababa de entrar una chica con lágrimas en los ojos y un animal envuelto en una manta.

—No sé qué le pasa. —Sus ojos grises estaban tan enrojecidos por el llanto como el color de su cabello—. Lleva mucho rato inconsciente y no responde a nada que le digo.

Gabrielle se acercó a ella y destapó al animal. Se trataba de un cuervo y no paraba de temblar. Se puso el fonendoscopio que llevaba colgado al cuello en los oídos y lo colocó en el pecho del animal el otro extremo.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila —le dijo con calma—. Se pondrá bien. Solo es una gripe que está corriendo por la zona, pero no es nada grave.

La chica se enjugó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿Estás segura? Porque Poe se desmayó de repente y…

—Sí. No es el primero que viene. Ven, que te receto una poción que tendrás que administrarle dos veces al día.

La joven veterimaga se dirigió de vuelta a la consulta, seguida de la muchacha, que permanecía abrazada al animal como si así se fuese a recuperar antes.

—Toma. —dijo dándole un pequeño tarro azul—. Puede dárselo con una jeringa.

La chica asintió, obediente.

—¿Qué te debo?

—Irénée, el chico que está en recepción, te cobrará.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

—Espera. Necesito hacerle una ficha. Ya sabe, para tener un control de nuestros pacientes y eso.

Gabrielle se sonrojó por esta petición. En verdad, solo era una excusa para saber su nombre.

—Por supuesto. Me llamo Vérène. Vérène Beaulieu.


End file.
